Hungry for sex:Dragons Slayer
by PervyBitch
Summary: It's mating day for the dragon slayers. Everyone in town were all hiding in their houses. When Lucy entered the guild, she was welcomed by four dragon slayers. Later that day, the dragon slayers are chasing her and Erza. Anyways, Rogue's the winner for Lucy and blah blah blah. One-Shot


It was a sunny morning, but what made Lucy confused is 'why is no one outside?'. She looked around and it was very quiet, she can't see a single person but her. She hurried her way to the guild for questions, but what's weirder was to why are there only four persons in the guild.

"Natsu, where's everybody?" she asked tapping the shoulder of Natsu. She got no reply but instead, he jumped on her causing her to fall to the ground with Natsu on top of her groping her blessed boobs. "Kyaaa! Natsu, get off!" she screamed trying to push Natsu away but to no avail, he was way stronger. Wendy suddenly ran and pulled Natsu, Lucy quickly crawled away in distance but Laxus caught her and sucked her neck, "eeeek! Laxus go away!" she screamed, then Wendy came to the rescue. She pulled Lucy away and threw her our of the guild "You must stay away from dragon slayers, got it?" she shouted and she quickly nodded and ran to her apartment, and was greeted by an uninvited visitors...wait...dragon slayers...crap!. She quickly ran away from her apartment and they chased her 'I need to hide somewhere!' "Oi! Blondie, come here! Let's have a nice time!" Sting shouted. Lucy ran to the dorms and slipped to Erza's room. "Lucy?!" she called when the blonde girl entered. "E-Erza w-what's going o-on?" she asked panicking, "I don't understand as well, but these dragon slayers are all hungry for...you know..." Erza explained. The door suddenly opened and Lucy quickly hid behind Erza, but even Erza was scared that she ran away, "Run Lucy! Run!" she shouted and the said blonde quickly ran "eeeeeeek!" she screamed while running...trip..."Shit!" she cried when Rogue grabbed her feet "I've got you now" he said looking really hungry. Sting kept chasing Erza "Erza!" Lucy screamed as Rogue held her tight and kissed her lips gently but at the same time aggressively. Lucy tried pushing him away but he was way stronger than her. Then he started sucking her neck whilst groping her breasts. 'Kami-sama...help' she mentally prayed. Then Wendy came to the rescue! Wendy pulled Lucy away then Lucy quickly crawled away to hide. "PLEASE GO AWAY!" Lucy cried as Sting approached her with desire. Thanks to Erza, she manage to get away because Erza attacked the white dragon slayer. They both ran out of the room very fast, "I think I know where to go!" Lucy yelled. "To Levy's room!" she added. Both ran to Levy's room. "Where's Levy?" Lucy saw a note on the table, it says "Hey Lu-chan, I'm leaving for a week! Bye!". "Oh no!" Lucy screamed as the dragon slayers came running...THUD..."Huh?" Lucy was confused to see the dragon slayers unable to enter. "Look!" Lucy look up and saw runes. "Haha! you won't get to enter now Losers!" Lucy shouted. Then, the other dragon slayers came and hit the runes. "Hahaha! Way to go Levy!" Lucy shouted to no one in particular. Laxus got mad and called for Freed, surprisingly, Freed was here? "Now! Let us in this runes Freed! Now!" Laxus commanded. "No no no no no!" Both Erza and Lucy screamed. "Sorry Lucy, I'd have to leave you" Erza apologized then re-quipped to her black wing armor. "Bye Lucy!" she shouted. "Erzaaaaa!" the blonde girl yelled looking up. Freed managed to un-spell the runes and the dragon slayers entered. "After Erza!" Natsu shouted in a cannibal-like tone. Much to Lucy's relaxation, the dragon slayers came running after Erza...except for one... "No No No! Erza! Follow Erza!" Lucy said the the shadow dragon slayer. The dragon slayer ignored her and approached her. "Bad Dragon!" Lucy yelled and shooed him. Rogue jumped on top of Lucy and tore her clothes. Rogue kissed her aggressively, and forced his tongue onto hers. Lucy tried to push him away but he was way strong. He began caressing her boobs while kissing her, this time, passionately. From her lips, he moved to her neck, then to her nipples. He licked it, sucked it, while he's hands playing on her body. he began to rub her clitoris and kissed her lips gently to prevent her from moaning. Later on, he took off his clothes and gently entered her. Slowly, he moved in and out while kissing her lips softly. When they both reached their climax, they came.

It's been a week since that happened, but none of them has still seen her. Erza was sulking in the corner blaming herself for leaving Lucy.

Lucy was in her apartment, crying on her bed when someone rang her doorbell. She ignored it first but it rang again and again. She got up her bed and opened the door revealing the two sabertooth dragons. Lucy immediately slammed the door close.

"We just wanna talk!" Rogue from outside the door said. Lucy inside was crying, she didn't know what to do. She opened the door and shouted "What is it?". The two talked for a while until she admitted, "Rogue...I'm Pregnant..."


End file.
